Christmas Shoes
by Aznfyre
Summary: Kai was to spend Xmas alone, until he spared a few cents to help a nekojin boy to buy a present. Kai was led to the nekojin's home after returning a scarf the kid dropped back in the store, but Kai was led to a secret kept hidden for years. KR not yaoi


**__**

Christmas Shoes 

Fic Type: One Shot

Pairings: Kai/Rei (Not yaoi)

Setting: AU

Age: Twenties to beginning thirties (Hey it's Alternate Universe) 

Twist: Rei's a lady…:P Enjoy

Genre: Parody/ Angst

"Speech" 

****

Song

Aznfyre: Hey! Enjoy this Christmas Story! If you don't like sad stories I suggest you don't read…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Warnings: Angst, My English right now is deteriorating since I haven't really written anything great so expect mistakes.. 

****

In the beginning, it's just info of Kai's past. The middle is where the story sort of begins to get interesting. You may skip the top part, but read the 2 last paragraphs of Kai's POV. They contain some valuable info there. 

~*~*~*~

****

Kai's POV

Another Christmas year. Another year mostly alone, with few friends to accompany me. It's alright, I guess. I've grown used to it. Few presents from Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Max and Kenny etc. It's enough for me. It's not the presents I want. I wouldn't have been so lonely now. What am I talking about. Loneliness is good. Nobody to destroy your feelings when you're feeling love. No depression and questions asking if others really care. Who am I kidding. I'm walking down along this street for the third time thinking. Snow flakes falling gently on the ground people rounding up the last few presents before Christmas Day. 

Tala and Bryan have gone out to the cottage to spend the Christmas Holidays with their old friends. They asked me to join, but I refused. I don't know why. Max and Tyson flew back to America to visit Kenny, the youngest and most famous scientist now. I guess I wasn't in the mood of going back to America or in fact going anywhere. As for tonight, Christmas Eve, I plan to just finish buying Tala and people presents and going home to face yet another year of Christmas, alone. 

Finally I decide to step into a store. I've been freezing my ass outside too long just reminiscing. I glance around the tiny store. Winter clothing like scarves, hung on the one side of the wall, some delicate toys placed on display and shoes on the other wall. I looked around and took a stylish hat for Tyson, a box of chocolate for Max, brand name scarf for Tala and a leather jacket for Bryan. Hm… I think I've should've went with either of them. To America or the cottage. It's all my fault. I'm pace around the store seeing if I missed anything else good to buy. Why didn't I accept that offer Tala and Tyson gave me? I've been invited to more parties and celebrations until eight years ago. Me and my stupid decisions. I can't believe I did that to **her**. She was my best friend! She knew it. I knew it too. It was against her neko-jin traditions. I asked her if she wanted to continue and she said yes. I don't know what to do or think right now. My friends where disgusted of me, which made me leave and live here, Japan. They banned me from even going near them or especially her. 

Now? NOW? Now I don't even get to see her! It's been eight frikken years! Her life is worse, though. I'm such a complete idiot! Her whole family and most of her friends have betrayed her. Not letting her back into the family because she was a disgrace after what I've done to her. I screwed up her life! Why do I have to remember this right now? Oh… Right… cause it was this time of year she was rejected from her family. I can't imagine how she's living right now. The last time I saw her was on Christmas Day when I left to come her to finish my education. Golden orb eyes filled with sorrow. Black shiny hair flowing just above the ground. Red Ying-Yang bandanna tying up her bangs. She told me to go. She knew I had to go. I couldn't stay there. I'd be hunted down and killed just for tainting her. Damn it. I sigh and return to the cashier to purchase the Christmas gifts. Tonight, I thought it would be just another ordinary night of Christmas Eve. I turn and looked in front of me. Something different happened. This is how it went.

~*~*~*~

So it started all at the store where I was lining up.

It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes  


He had golden orb eyes. I can tell he can't wait for Christmas. In his small hands he held a pair of pretty Chinese style shoes that would've looked pretty on her. His hair colour was blue and shiny and neatly put into place. I'd say he himself is a very generous kind boy, buying a pair of shoes that's two times his size for another person. He didn't even have a pair. **  
**

His clothes were worn and old, 

And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him 

He told the cashier," **Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, my uncle says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.**"**  
**

All that little boy had seemed like countless pennies. It didn't appear to be enough. And hey, I was right there wasn't enough.

  
**The cashier counted pennies for what seemed like years  
**

Then he said, "Son, there's not enough here. Maybe search for something else less expensive."  


****

He searched his pockets frantically.  
Then he turned and he looked at me.

I stared at him coldly, but to see him on the verge of tears my expression softened. For there was a striking resemblance of her. 

**  
**He said, "**Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without.  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes**."  
**  
So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when **

He said, "**Mama's gonna look so great.**"  
  
**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about…**

But something I couldn't just let go of. The resemblance of her. Also I noticed that the kid's scarf some how fell off.

"Hey Kid!" I laid down enough money for the cashier, took my stuff and ran after the kid. " Kid! Your scarf." He stopped and waited for me under the light post where I could see him shiver slightly. I kneeled down and gave him the new leather jacket I bought. Though it was big, it gave him warmth and I gave back his scarf.

"Here eat some chocolate." I unwrapped the chocolate and gave it to him. I'll just buy another pack for Max when he comes back. " You must be very hungry." He nodded his head. He looked at me weirdly.

" Thank you Sir. Have I seen you before?" The kid asked.

"I don't think so." I answered, but he did look familiar to her. " Only back at the store."

"No. I think I've seen you in some pictures." He stared hard at me. Tracing the triangle marks I once had back when I was with her. " But it can't be. He had four blue triangles on his face." 

"How did you know that? I had four blue triangles on my face when was a younger. You want to see? I have a picture." I regrettably pulled out the picture from one of two secret compartment of my wallet. One of the few pictures I had left with her. The other compartment had a circular figure with a stone at the circumference of it.

"Hey! It looks just like you sir!" He asked trying to pry my thumb off the picture of her at my side. "Come! I need to show you something and get my mum these shoes!" He practically took off almost directly. 

I hurried after him. That kid is so damn fast. I thought I wouldn't be able to catch up to him. 

"Where did you steal that from Kid?" A policeman came and pointed at the Chinese style shoes. 

"I'm sorry, officer." I said as I caught up with them. " He must have ran off when I was paying the rest of the presents." 

"You're the parent?" The officer asked.

"Uh…" The boy held onto my hand.

__

"You must be more careful. Plan on getting the boy some new clothing for Christmas? Merry Christmas and have a safe one." With that the officer walked away. 

"Don't run off like that. It's really hard to find you. The officer could easily caught you, put you in jail and you wouldn't see your mum again." I told him.

__

" Oh yea! MUM!! Here come on! There's not much time my uncle said over the phone." He led me towards this little worn apartment place. He opened the door. Viewing the apartment, there was one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room. This was an extremely small house. The bedroom door was closed. 

"Come sir. Is this you with the lady?" He led me into the living room, shuffled through a delicate mahogany box. I looked above a drawer and saw the an old picture I've thrown away when I was very young. 

"What's this doing here?" I whispered, hoping the kid wouldn't hear.

"It's an old picture. But I don't know where my mom got it from." The kid replied.

"How-"

"I'm half neko-jin. I have their heightened senses. My mum, uncle and aunt are neko-jins too." He answered without needing me to finish off my sentence. The neko-jin boy finished rummaging through the box and held out a few pictures. 

"Are these pictures of you when you were young, sir?" This time it was the boy who covered up half of the picture. 

"Yes. It is." I said. Strangely I have never seen this boy or this house, but feel a sense of belonging here. " Where did you get all these photos? And I have another question where's your fath-" I got cut off as he entered the door the bedroom. I followed. He opened the door slightly.

"My mother had these pictures. And if I was correct." The neko-boy was trying to hold back his tears. " Then you would be him."

"His father, Kai Hiwatari." A soft voice replied from the bed.

"Huh?" 

" You heard her. My father." The small neko-jin repeated.

"Rei?" I asked.

"Yes. It's me." She replied. 

I went close to her. Rei. The beautiful neko-jin I loved ever since my high school years. 

"The one life I've ruin. The one I've tainted. I'm so sorry Rei. I can't believe I did that to you and all I did was run away. I'm so sorry." I started to break down, kneeling at the side of her bed. 

" Sh… Kai it's okay. You know I did ask for it too. It's not your fault. I knew it was against the rules too. I knew you knew too, but I still said yes. As result, I had Fei. That intelligent little boy." I held her hand still soft as ever. 

" I've missed you Kai. I thought I'd never seen you again." 

" It's been eight years! I can't survive another day without you Rei." 

"You'll have to." 

"No. No. No!" I whined. 

She giggled. "Wow, Kai being childish at what age? I thought I never see the day." 

Also earning another light laughter from their son. 

"Before I left you eight years ago, I wanted to get you this." I took out my wallet to the second secret compartment. "Here, Rei. I loved you since high school years and still love you now. I know it's a bit late." I showed her the gold ring. I didn't even needed to ask and she gave me an answer.

"Of course I will." I gave her a kiss and put the ring around her finger. 

" YAY!! Mommy, when I found Daddy, I was buying you these shoes." He showed them to Rei. Rei's light up with happiness. Tears formed in her eyes after seeing both our gifts. 

"Here, I'll put them on for you." I said, taking the shoes.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She stared in awe. "But how did you get the money?"

" I was short of money, but it was Daddy, who was behind me and gave the rest." The word 'Daddy' just came out so fluently.

"I guess I didn't choose the wrong guy eh? Handsome?" Rei smiled at me while trying to sit up. 

"Your smile makes me feel whole again. No emptiness inside. All the wounds from my heart healed." Helping her rest against the bed board. 

" Hm…I'm really tired." Her face showed pain. "Argh."

" Mommy don't go." Our son hugged her tight not wanting to let go. 

"Sh… Fei it's alright. I have to go. You hear uncle Lee. I don't have much time left." She looked at me with grief in her eyes. 

"Mommy, the doctors will make you feel all better soon. They'll get rid of the cancer. Don't go now." Fei whined.

"Cancer? No… Rei honey." I hugged her and Fei. " You can't die on us now. It's Christmas tomorrow." Drops of tears trailed down my face. " I love you too much. Don't go… I just came back to you! Rei…" 

"There isn't a cure for this type of cancer yet. The doctors didn't expect me to live until now. They thought I would die last month. Kai face reality…" Rei sobbed with us. All of us were trembling not wanting to let go. 

Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… 

"Mommy it's Christmas.!" Fei cried. 

"Fei… I don't think I can hold on much longer… Know that I love you very much… Kai take care of our son…" 

"Love you both very much…It's my time to go now…" Rei spoke her last words.

" I love you too Rei." I whisper. 

"MOMMY!!!!" Fei screamed as Rei's body went limp on the morning of Christmas day. I laid her down in the bed. I took my son and hugged him tight as he cried all night until there were no more tears left for him to cry.

~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~

Recap: Christmas Morning, Rei Kon Hiwatari,Died. Age 27. Cause: Cancer. Family left Fei, Kai…

Aznfyre: See? Angstiness… Sad ending eh? Well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Warned you bout angst… You believe me? If you're reading this now you do… Review please! Flames accepted… Bye!


End file.
